Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 300
__NOEDITSECTION__ Date: May 27, 2016 Highlights * New in-game changelog * Skull 'N' Crossfire Rifle skin * New 'Focus' ability for Aliens [http://unknownworlds.com/ns2/update-300-released/ Blog Post] Tweaks/Improvements * Main Menu: **Added a new changelog pop up: ***Will show up after the client has been updated ***Shows latest changelog ***Allows you to give feedback on the changes **Tweaked the right side of the main menu slightly **Replaced the reload, favorite and history icons in the Server Browser to look better. *Marines: **Rifle ***Added the new fancy Skull ‘n’ Crossfire skin. http://store.steampowered.com/itemstore/4920/detail/801/ **HMG ***Thanks for all your feedback on the HMG! ***Added new sounds ***Fixed the model textures ***Renamed it to Machine Gun (MG) because it’s not really a HMG ***Deals 6 damage to structures, 12 to players ***Spread is 4.5 degrees ***Weights twice as much as the rifle ***Magazine size is 100 ***Has maximum 5 magazines ***Reload takes about 4.2 seconds **Mines ***Increased cost to 10 pres (was 8) ***Lowered armor to 5 (was 10) **Flamethrower ***Decreased cost to 10 pres **Power nodes will no longer show enemies on the map unless it is under attack *Aliens: **Shade Hive – Added Focus ***Deals 50% more damage to primary attacks ***Increases the delay between attacks by 50% (slows rate of attacks) **Crag Hive – Crush ***Increased extra damage to player to 7% for each shell (21% with 3 shells) **Heal/Regeneration: ***If an alien gets healed by 20% of its total health in 2 seconds every further heal is reduced to 20% **Hallucination Cloud: ***Spawns now 2 skulk hallucinations if no players were targeted. **Revised nutrient mist cinematic to be less obscuring (Thanks IronHorse!) **Cysts now have a unique nutrient mist cinematic (Thanks IronHorse!) **Revised mucous membrane cinematic to be less obscuring (Thanks IronHorse!) **Rupture parasite time reduced to 10 seconds ( was 44 seconds ) **Gorge Build Menu: ***Swapped position of Webs and Babbler Egg. Webs are now in slot 3 **Babblers now cling to their owner when they hatch from their egg **Other: ***Increased the damage number animation speed ***Increased the health bars animation speed ***Disabled the consistency check for local servers ***Removed heavy damage effects ***The local player gets highlighted in the scoreboard Fixes *Fixed that the reserved slot count could be negative ending up with server having more slots in the server browser than they really have *Fixed that the marine weapon icons were not displayed correctly in spectator view *Fixed that the health bars were wrongly colored in spectator *The give cheat command will no longer cause script errors with invalid command arguments *Fixed that the Onos stomp sound repeated itself in spectator view *Fixed that the Alien Commander did not re-cyst to ressource points correctly *Fixed that in case a server reported a negative amount of reserved slots the server browser displayed more slots than available. *Fixed that the Alien Vision wasn’t working on Linux (thanks rkfg) Translations *Swedish translations are at 88%, just a little more love! SDK *Added Shared.GetAnimationLength() callback. Accepts model name (with filepath) and animation name. Returns length of time for an animation (as a float). *Added Client.GetClientUpdated which returns true if the client got updated before the last client start, otherwise it returns false. Maps ns2_derelict *Improved FPS inside Nursery (specifically when entering from flooded biosphere) and Turbines. *Several duplicated lights have been removed in Turbines. *Added additional occlusion geometry around Heat Xfer and Geothermal. Category:Patches